Użytkownik:Painto/ProjektS2/Emerald Hill Zone
Emerald Hill Zone – pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Składa się on z dwóch średniej długości aktów. Poprzedza Chemical Plant Zone. Bossem poziomu jest Egg Mobile-D. Emerald Hill jest jednym z czterech poziomów dostępnych w trybie wieloosobowym. Opis Emerald Hill to charakterystyczne miejsce na Westside Island. Pełno tutaj palm, trawy oraz wodospadów. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiają się także inne elementy otoczenia takie jak ukryte przejścia pod ziemią, korkociągi czy sekcje podziemne. Pod pewnymi względami poziom przypomina Green Hill Zone, m.in część gruntu ma wzór szachownicy, w tle znajduje się zbiornik wodny i dominuje natura. Do powszechnych elementów rozgrywki należą springi, monitory czy mosty. Akt 1 Akt pierwszy można podzielić na 2 główne ścieżki: górną i dolną. Ścieżki rozdzielają się blisko początku poziomu, za pierwszym wodospadem. Dolna ścieżka zaczyna się poziomym springiem co czyni ją szybszą. Górna jest jednak bogatsza w monitory i pierścienie. Po środku poziomu, ścieżki na chwilę łączą się przy jednym z punktów kontrolnych by po dwóch pętlach położonych obok siebie rozdzielić się na nowo. Od tego czy gracz nabierze odpowiedniej prędkości zależy czy gracz dostanie się na górną ścieżkę, zostanie na dolnej lub trafi do tunelu prowadzącego do sekretnego miejsca pod wodospadem. Górna ścieżka zawiera korkociąg i pętlę z punktem kontrolnym oraz 20 pierścieniami na szczycie. Dostać się tam można jedynie używając springa na początku ścieżki oraz platform nad nią. Dolna zaś zawiera więcej badników oraz kolce. Akt kończy się połączeniem ścieżek i signpostem. Akt 2 Akt drugi zaczyna się przed ładnym zboczem prowadzącym do mostu nad wodospadem. Następnie gracz może wybrać kilka ścieżek, które różnią się długością i elementami. Dolna ścieżka rozgrywa się głównie na podłożu i w sekcjach podziemnych. Górna składa się głównie z unoszących się wysepek i platform prowadzących do sekretnych miejsc, a także mostów nad wodospadami. Po środku znajdują się czasami różne skrawki lądu, korkociągi, wodospady. Pod koniec aktu, ścieżki łączą się przy punkcie kontrolnym. Nieco wcześniej, nad lądem, znajduje się ukryta wysepka, na którą można się dostać jedynie używając ukośnych springów położonych nieco wcześniej na środkowej ścieżce. Na wysepce znajduje się 20 pierścieni, dodatkowe życie oraz 4 Coconutsy. Tuż obok niej znajduje się mniejsza wysepka z 6 pierścieniami i punktem kontrolnym. Boss thumb|250px|[[Egg Mobile-D - boss poziomu]]Bossem poziomu jest Doktor Eggman w Eggmobilu, który przymocowuje się do pojazdu kołowego z wiertłem na przodzie. Połączona maszyna nosi nazwę Egg Mobile-D (zwaną też Drill Eggman). Atakiem bossa jest próba zranienia gracza wiertłem. Do pokonania potrzebne jest 8 uderzeń w Eggmobile. Badniki |Buzzer sprite.png}} |Coconuts sprite.png}} |Masher sprite.png}} }} Muzyka }} Inne wystąpienia Sonic Drift 2 thumb|200px|Tails na pierwszym torze Emerald Hill Emerald Hill Zone pojawia się jako tor wyścigowy w Sonic Drift 2. Pojawiają się dwa tory Emerald Hill, Emerald Hill 1 jako pierwszy w Purple Chaos GP i Emerald Hill 2 jako szósty tor we White Chaos GP. W innych mediach Emerald Hill Zone pojawia się również w komiksach Sonic the Comic oraz serii publikowanej przez Archie Comics. W tychże, Emerald Hill jest dosyć często odwiedzaną lokacją przez Sonica i przyjaciół. Ciekawostki * W poziomie znajduje się łącznie osiem punktów kontrolnych (3 w akcie pierwszym i 5 w akcie drugim) co doświadczonym graczom pozwala zdobyć wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu w tym poziomie. ** Jest to jeszcze łatwiejsze w Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, gdyż Knuckles nie traci swoich pierścieni po wyjściu ze specjalnego poziomu. * Nazwa Emerald Hill wzięła się od CDP położonego na południe od San Francisco, Emerald Lake Hills. Jak powiedział Yuji Naka, nazwa została zauważona przez członków zespołu i po zobaczeniu podobieństw do Green Hill Zone, zdecydowano się na jej użycie w grze. * W Emerald Hill Zone po raz pierwszy w serii pojawiają się korkociągi. * Często mówi się, że muzyka poziomu z trybu dla dwóch graczy miała być początkowo wykorzystana w Wood Zone. Piosenka jednak została skomponowana już po usunięciu poziomu. ** Remiks tej piosenki pojawia się w Sonic Advance. * Muzyka z poziomu pojawia się jako jedna z piosenek do wyboru na Green Hill Zone w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Część grafiki z Emerald Hill Zone została wykorzystana w Hill Top Zone, późniejszym poziomie z gry.